Vordr
The Vordr are an evolved terraforming agent, designed to both shape the land and change the atmosphere, as well as populate the ecosystem. It is unlikely however that their creators, what they call the Kynslod, ever intended for them to develop intelligence. The Kynslod did not believe in ‘overwriting’ a planet, rather in a blending of their own genetics with those of the native environment. Thus, the Vordr are highly adaptive and imitative in nature. Their forms from the smallest grass, largest tree, beast-like or humanoid, are all based on the genetic traits onboard the crashed colony ship, mixed with the fossil records of Heimisgardar. A Single Source, A Thousand Forms Designed to create a complete ecosystem, the Vordr come in many shapes and sizes. Though all plants, they encompass many different types of flora and fauna. The sentients are separated into a human-like form believed to be inspired by the Kynslod, and the more insect-like, five-eyed form believed to have been based on the first species to inhabit Heimisgardar. Both groups however, come in a wide range of colors, leaf types, and bark consistencies. The Vordr however, divide themselves into a few broad categories. The Vorfirar are what most people think of when they think of the Vordr. They are the most humanoid strain and consist of vast majority of what one would consider the ‘sentient population’. They are the thinkers, builders, and current leaders. The Vorheimta consists of an ancient council of Vorfirar, effectively a brotherhood of priests who have seized control of Vordr people. Vorfirar reach maturity at about 30 human years, and can live for hundreds of years. Vorfirar are typically 6-9 feet in height. The Vordrasil are colossal Vordr that once ruled the world. The fiercer ones have been tamed, while the more reasonable ones have simply joined the fold. They work as great construction units, beasts of war, and some even work as the hearts of spacecraft. Vordrassil reach maturity after about 100 human years, and can live for a few millenia. The Vordýr are the effectively the animal species. Vordr who do not directly contribute to society. They are the nameless flora and fauna that cover the surface of Heimisgardar. They are about as intelligent as any plant or animal on earth, though they appear to react in times of crisis. They come in all shapes and sizes, with smaller forms generally having shorter lifespans than larger ones. As plants, the vast majority of Vordr breathe carbon dioxide and emit oxygen, as well as obtain their nutrients through photosynthesis. However, there are Vordýr who feast on other Vordr and resperate like animals do, as to create a sustainable ecosystem. The Vordr are all, regardless of the form they take, the offspring of the Aeviblom, or Flowers of Life. These colossal white flowers, once matured, range in size from that of a house to that of a shopping mall. The Flowers emit clusters of seeds at decreasing intervals as they grow older. These seeds drift in the wind until they take root in soil or decaying plant life. What dictates what forms these seeds take is something still being studied by the Vordr, as a single Flower of Life can create all forms of Vordr. Once it takes root, the growing Vordr absorbs the minerals around it to gather nutrients. This goes a bit further than typical plants, as the resulting Vordr takes on traits depending on its Mother Soil. Thus, a Vordr that grows in a rocky environment will be covered in durable bark, possibly even taking on metallic elements base on the minerals available. Vordr who grow in soft soil or in decaying plants will instead get a softer form, that is considered more appealing by other species. The Vordr are keenly aware of this process, and after the arrival Eimlaq, have been growing new Vordr mixed with the metals of Eimlaq craft in order to create the hardy forms needed for vessels and possibly soldiers. The Vordr believe in a psychic connection between all Vordr life, which has a will they call the Hjarta, or Heart. This belief seems to be grounded in truth, as the various forms, even if subconsciously, seem to want to assist one another. During the brutal colonization by the Eimlaq, the vest forest and fiercest predators seem to come to the aid of each other. On a scientific level, it is probably some form of network devised by the Kynslod to organize the terraforming process. Category:Sapient Species Category:Vorheimta